Story of a sarcastic Dragonborn
by fireprooflawyer
Summary: My attempt at writing skyrim fanfiction. Marlow is our sarcastic and socially challenged hero, join him as he stumbles blindly through the hell we call life. Not a very good summary I know, but hay, it's the story that's supposed to be the good part, so read it...please
1. Chapter 1

Story of a sarcastic Dragonborn

**Authors note:**

**Hello lovely readers, because I love you all so much…. Except that one guy, he knows who he is; I've decided to write another story.**

**Even better….. It's going to be a long one hopefully with multiple chapters.**

**I do love sarcasm, so this should be fun to write, I'll try and update regularly.**

**This is only my second story so please be nice.**

**Aaannnnndddd (takes deep breath) please please please please please review, so I can be better, and pretend I have a social life… yay.**

**Also please excuse any inaccuracies, point them out and I will fix them**

**Anyway**

**Enjoy…hopefully**

**Chapter 1:** Marlow

The Dragonborn, a legendary warrior with the soul of a dragon, wielder of unimaginable power, unmatched in combat… then you've got me.

I'm Marlow, a Khajiit, I'm not a great fighter or very powerful. I'm awkward and often get the snot beaten out of me because of my sarcastic attitude, speaking of snot I also have hay fever, all of the time, every day… it sucks

Yes, I'm a cat, with hay fever.

I've tried so many cures, spells, doctors, none of them work. Ever since I was born I've been sneezing, usually at the most inconvenient times. Like for instance on my 14th birth day, all my little friends were gathered around as I received my presents, and by friends I mean people who had been bribed to come…..

Any way, we all stood in a circle, and the I got that itch at the tip of my nose that signals an inevitable sneeze, I tried to warn them I really did, but puberty choose that moment to break my voice, so all that came out was a sort of high pitched squeal. Time seemed to stop; I threw my head back, and unleashed an explosion of snot, spit and some other mysterious substances.

15 people were blasted about 12 feet across the camp, I flew backwards into my cake, at least no one was seriously hurt, again.

I'd like to say they deserved it, but no should have gone through that….. ever.

On the "bright" side, I didn't have to suffer my step sisters constant wining, because she was unconscious for about a week.

At first I was sneezing 24/7 because of my fur, but over time my body learned to live with itself, unfortunately it hasn't managed to do this for the rest of the Khajiit race, or anything with fur for that matter.

Pollen I can handle, but not fur.

Now, at the age of 22, my allergies have settled down a bit, now I only sneeze when there's a lot of fur, not all the time, "Joy"

As you've probably noticed, I don't speak in third person, yes a Khajiit that talks normally, shoot me…no please do it an end my miserable existence.

I live in Riverwood and I'm the only Khajiit there, I get so lonely, but at least my nose doesn't explode as much. This is the story of how I discovered I was a Dragonborn…..

I lay on my bed in my room at the inn, me and the owner have an agreement, she lets me stay for free because I keep all other Khajiit away, I'm sort of famous in Khajiit circles, they tend to avoid me. It's not that she doesn't like Khajiit; it's just that Delphine is a very paranoid person.

So I'm lying there daydreaming about being less awkward and having lots of gold, when I'm suddenly hauled roughly to my feet and pinned up against the wall. It's an Argonian, a very large, angry looking male Argonian.

I recognise him of course, how could I forget those jet black scales and feathery Mohawk. His name is Vex, earlier that week I'd been strolling through town when I'd passed a hunter selling his pelts, long story short, Vex who had been unlucky enough to be near me at the time had been blasted straight into to a massive ( and very hard ) oak tree. He'd been in the infirmary for three days, and now he'd woken up, yay.

"I've finally found you" he hissed "I've spent three days just sitting there in the infirmary, plotting my revenge, and now here we are."

"You really need to find a hobby, you know something like tap dancing, or knitting" I replied, probably not the best thing to say in this current situation I know, but I can't help it, sarcasm is my natural defence mechanism.

"I'm going to make you eat those words, and then lets my hounds eat you" he seemed really angry now, his eyes popping out, muscles shaking, like they couldn't wait to smash me to a pulp, and I had no doubts that they could.

Put the cat down vex" a voice called, it was Delphine, I'd never been happier to hear her voice.

Vex sneered at her "Why should I, you going to make me?"

The confident smirk on Vex's face melted as Delphine suddenly leapt forward, she was there one second, gone the next, she appeared next to Vex and produced a short hunting knife, which she held up to his throat "Yep" she said.

Vex loosened his grip on me a little, but didn't let me go "you wouldn't" he said not sounding very confident.

"Oh she would, you know that story about that guy who tried to trash up this place but ended up with his head imbedded in a tree" I nodded to Delphine "That was her who did that to him".

Vex went pale, thanks to me he knew all about being imbedded in a tree.

He dropped me, and backed away, "You were lucky this time, but I'll get you eventually" he stuttered.

"Wow" I replied with my "razor sharp wit", "you even sound like a real evil villain, go on, do the evil laugh."

"Marlow" said Delphine.

"Yeah".

"Shut up".

"Right, you got it".

Vex sent me one last hate filled glare before running of with his tail literally between his legs.

"I think I've found a new best friend, we seemed to just really click, thanks by the way."

"You're welcome Marlow, I'm just happy you didn't blow a hole in my wall, while it pains me to admit it, you not too bad, you've lived here a while so I guess that technically makes us friends".

"Thanks" I said, shocked by the sudden kindness from the guarded inn keeper I'm so used too.

Later on that day I saw Vex over by the Riverwood trader talking with some scary looking mercenaries, looks like he's planning something, maybe I should go find Delphine…

**Authors note: So how was that for a first chapter?**

**As always please review and tell how I can improve it, next chapter should be up soon.**

**Bye 8) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Authors note**: **I know this story has been switching between 1****st**** and 3****rd**** person, but I'm going to try and to keep it 1****st**** person. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been really busy with, you know life.**

**Anyway, chapter 2 enjoy….**

Note to self, strap self to bed so I don't fall off while asleep, because these rocks are really putting my back out.

Hold on, rocks.

My eyes fly open and I scan my surroundings. It takes a while for my brain to wake up and process what it's seeing. I'm in a clearing surrounded by trees, to my left there's a camp fire and a cluster of tents. I try to move my arms but can't, I look down and notice that I'm tied to a tree.

The first thought that pops into my is that still asleep and just having a really weird dream, but that thought is instantly dispelled as I register the pain in my neck from sleeping at such an awkward angle, if it were a dream I wouldn't feel pain.

My arms are fixed tight against my side, so I can't use my claws to escape, and I don't want to yell and wake up my captors.

"Well this fine old mess I've gotten into isn't it" I mumble to myself.

"Oh, it's only just begun" a voice practically snarls from my right. I flinch and slowly turn my head, and there, towering over me, is Vex, complete with full Spikey leather armour and massive battle

axe… Hell.

"Well hello there Vex" I squeak "Fancy seeing you here, would you be a dear and untie me"?

Vex continues to glare at me, a slow smile forming on his lips, I can hear his friends waking up. If I don't get out of here soon who knows what they'd do to me. Well, I actually have a pretty good idea what will happen, and it won't be pleasant.

"You think you're so smart, don't you, you little mongrel. I soon sought that out, you see this axe, it belonged to my father bless him, he's long gone but I get to continue his legacy. You may have heard of him, T'san Kartel."

Well that's just fantastic, T'san Kartel, one of the most famous, brutal torturers who ever lived, and I've only gone and ticked of his son.

"Hmm, rings a bell, wasn't he a baker or something?"

Vex visibly flinched at this, his hand going for his axe, his left eye beginning to twitch, I could see the others now beginning to surround me, all dressed in fur armour and carrying various nasty looking weapons, well the more the merrier.

"You know who he was, I can see it in your eyes, and now I'm going to show you what he taught me." He slid his axe from its sheaf on his back, the others, bandits, I assume, did the same with their weapons.

I close my eyes, trembling, but instead of the blow I was expecting, the ground shakes as something heavy slams into it. My eyes fly open, and now sitting in front of me, right where the bandits had been was a dragon. It's huge, bigger than a house with blood red scales and nasty looking spikes all over its body.

Why the hell not, my day has already been pretty wild so why not throw a dragon into the mix.

I look up at Vex, he's paralyzed with fear staring at the dragon with wide eyes.

"What's the matter Vex" I call "Kat got you tongue….. get it, because I'm a Khajiit….. no, suit you self."

The dragon opens its massive mouth and roars, making the ground shake yet again and the wild life scatter. I under no illusions that it's friendly; this thing will kill us and anyone else it can find. I'm very surprised to see a dragon (Surprised being an understatement, a better word would be mind blown), they haven't been seen in Skyrim for a very long time; still that's not really what I'm focusing on right now.

"Uh Vex, seeing as this dragon squashed all your buddies when it landed, maybe you could untie me since it's now just you and me." Vex turns and looks at me, still wide eyed and shaking he nods slowly and squats down. He pulls a small dagger from his belt and cuts me loose form the rope holding me. I stand and stretch, my muscles cracking. I 'm not sure why I'm so calm, maybe it's because I've already had so much thrown at me my entire life, or that I'm so scared I'm beyond panic, if that makes any sense. I don't know why, but what I do know it's up to me and Vex to fight this thing or it will fly off and kill hundreds of innocent people, and that makes me angry.

The dragon has been watching us this entire time, toying with us, trying to scare us, now it opens its mouth again, but this time I can see flames rushing out of its body, I throw myself at Vex, knocking us both out of the way as a ball of fire erupts from the dragons mouth and engulfs the spot where we'd been standing.

I jump back onto my feet, and Vex slowly rises as well, I turn to him, he's still shaking, making no move to attack or flee.

"Vex listen to me" I say "If we don't fight this thing, it will kill us and everyone else nearby, we'll probably die yes but we might as well go down fighting. Besides it's just an over grown lizard, you're an Argonian, you should now all about being one of those."

A small smile appears on his face, and picks up his axe from where it had fallen. "Alright fur face; let's do this, because if anything's going to kill you, it's going to be me not some spike faced dragon."

I smile back, so this is how it ends, still fighting a dragon, what a way to go.

Vex charges at the thing screaming a hoarse battle cry; while I dive forward for one of the dead bandits bows, I also grab a quiver full of arrows. We've got no plan; we're just going to do as much damage as possible before we die.

The dragon seems surprised at being attacked head on, so Vex isn't immediately burnt to a crisp. Instead he brings his axe down onto its head carving a bloody furrow in its nose. The dragon roars in pain and try's to bite him in half, but Vex dodges nimbly to the side and hit's it again, this time right in the mouth.

I raise my bow and notch an arrow, I've always be particularly good at shooting, not that it's stopped me being beaten up all the time. I breathe in and aim down the arrow head, I breathe out and let the arrow fly, and it misses by a couple of inches and bounces of a rock. I try again, this time landing a hit on its wing; apparently the bow is enchanted because bolts of lightning arch across the dragons body causing it to wither in pain. Then Vex is suddenly knocked aside by a massive claw and the dragon lunges towards me, I jump sideways, just barely avoiding being crushed. The dragon head slams into a cluster of rocks and it stumbles slightly then it launches itself into the air roaring in anger, its massive wings taking it high into the sky.

I dash over to Vex and help him up, before unleashing a couple of arrows up at the dragon, a couple hitting home.

A sound to my left makes me spin round; two hunters are dashing through the trees towards us, they take one look at the dragon circling above and just stop and stare.

"Is that, a dragon?" one of the gasps, reaching for his bow.

The other does the same, and says "I'm not sure but it doesn't look like your average woodland creature".

Now there are four of us, me and the hunters shooting our arrows, while Vex attacks it with his axe when it lands.

We seem to be winning, but then everything falls apart, one of the hunters is engulfed in a ball of fire, the other snapped up in the things massive jaws. Vex is launched through the air by the things tail as it slams into him. All this happen in the blink of an eye, now it's just me. I reach for another arrow, but find my quiver empty. I sigh and drop the bow welcoming my fate.

And then I remember

It's crazy, but it could work, it has before. Ok never against a dragon but I'm out of options.

I reach for a one of the bandit's bodies, or at least part of it, an arm and a bit of the torso, and shove my face into the fur armour covering it.

A familiar feeling builds up inside me, stronger than ever before, my nose begins to tingle, and then…

"ACHOOOO!"

Out of my nose explodes a wall of force, it slams into the dragon taking it of its feet and sending it crashing through the trees. Its neck hits a massive oak and there's a loud crack as its neck snaps nearly in half, it then falls the ground, and doesn't move.

"Well that's new" I mutter before I fall to the ground and everything turns black.

**Authors note: well there's chapter two, hope you liked it.**

**A dragon this early in the story may seem a bit strange but Skyrim does throw Alduin at right you at the start of the game so I can to.**

**Will try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**As always review and tell me what you think.**

**Fireprooflawyer**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Authors note: Here we go again**

**So far I've gotten two reviews from Zack Domhall and Alone in the Blight, Thanks guys**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim that belongs to Bethesda, just the characters I make up.**

I'm running.

Faster than ever before because if I stop I know it will catch me.

The trees flash past me as I tear down the pathway, the thing chasing me isn't slowing down.

And it's catching up.

My foot gets caught in a tree root and I'm sent sprawling, I crash to the ground hard skidding to a stop. I try to get up but I'm being held down by some invisible force.

The thing chasing me, a massive wolf made of pure darkness stalks towards me and stops inches from my face. It opens it huge mouth and lunges….

My eyes shoot open, drenched in sweat, I quickly scan my surroundings. I'm not in a forest; I'm in a dark room on a comfortable bed. The infirmary.

My heart beat begins to return to normal as I calm down, that was some nightmare.

I notice another bed, of to my left, I glance over and see Vex, he's out cold, with a bandage on his head, but other than that he seems fine.

"You're awake" calls a voice from across the room, standing in the door way wearing a simple cream coloured robe, is a petite Breton, a girl. She looks around 19, maybe 20 years old and has puffy red hair that sticks out at odd angles.

"Either that or you're asleep and dreaming" I reply shifting on the bed so I can sit up.

A small smile plays on the girls face and she moves closer to me. She raises her hands and golden light shines from her palm. "You've healed up nicely; you didn't have any serious injuries, just a couple of cuts and bruises, you've been unconscious for three days now."

The golden glow seems to sink into me, washing away all my aches and pains.

"How's Vex?" I ask looking over at his prone form, I wasn't really sure were we stood now, sure he'd kidnapped me and tied me up, but he'd also fought alongside me against a dragon.

"He'll live, he took a nasty blow to the head, but it doesn't appear to have had any permanent effect on him, we'll just have t wait until he wakes up to be sure."

I sigh in relief, sure we'd gotten off on the wrong foot (understatement) but I didn't want him to die.

"What's your name?" I ask turning back to her. She gazes at me for a moment, a faint smile still on her lips, and says "Sabrina, Sabrina Hark."

"Well miss Hark, thank you for patching me up"

"You're welcome; it is my job after all."

"How did I get here?" I ask.

"A group of hunters found you in the forest near Helgen, you were out cold and so was your friend, they brought you here, to the Riverwood infirmary. They also found something else" She edges closer and leans down to whisper "Something that looked like the remains of a dragon." She then steps back, watching my face for my reaction, probably thinking I would laugh at her.

"Don't worry, I believe you. In fact, me and Vex over there killed it."

She snorts in disbelief and says "Well that can't be true".

"Why not?" I say frowning slightly.

She raises her eyebrows and says "Because when they found it, it was just a skeleton."

Well that doesn't make any sense, I certainly didn't do that too it, and three days isn't enough time for a body to decompose, I'm about to question her further when Vex suddenly fly's up and out of his bed, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Oi vex, over here" I call to him. He spins round and faces me. "It's ok, we're safe, we're in the infirmary."

"And the dragon?"

"Dead."

Vex slumps back onto his bead relaxing visibly, he stays there for a moment steadying his breathing before getting up and walking towards me and Sabrina.

"Nice to see you're not dead fur face." He says smirking.

"Same to you Feather head" I reply back also smiling. Looks like we're good after all.

"Who's this? He asks, meaning Sabrina.

"This is Sabrina, she's the one who patched us up" Sabrina gives Vex a small wave before using the same golden light she'd used on me on Vex, who sighs In content.

Sabrina gives us a nervous smile "Oh it wasn't just me, the other healers helped too, I just happened to be here when you both woke up."

"Nonsense girl, your too modest" says a voice from the door way. The three of us turn to see an elderly woman with short grey hair and wearing the same robes Sabrina is wearing. She hobbles in and smiles at Sabrina fondly.

"Sabrina here is the one who did all the work, she's our best healer. I'm Edna Morten, I run this place, and you two must be very tough to have survived a fight against a dragon." She nods as if she's agreeing with herself, then pulls up a nearby chair and eases herself into it.

"Wait, you don't actually believe what they're saying do you, about the dragon?" Questions Sabrina.

"Of course I do" replies Edna, why would they be lying.

Vex grins "yep, it's true; this guy right here is a demon with a bow, not sure how he finished it off though." He says turning to me.

"I sneezed"

"Ah" he says a look of understanding appearing on his face "I know how that dragon must feel".

Sabrina gives us a blank look "Hold on, you're saying you sneezed it to death, a dragon?"

"Yes, that's what we're saying" I say grinning at her.

"You two must of taken one too many blows to the head, how is that even possible"?

Edna sighs and says to her "Sabrina dear, this is Skyrim and we get a lot of strange things happening around here, In case you haven't noticed. These must of at least been there when it died, how else would you explain how it got there, dragon skeletons don't just randomly appear in forests, and why would they lie?"

"Well I guess that makes sense, but what about the sneezing part"?

"I've actually found someone who can tell us about that, he's a hunter and he saw the whole thing." She faces the door way and calls "Falkir, you can come in now."

A tall wood elf enters the room; his hair is short and blonde, he's wearing leather armour, and has a hunting bow and quiver on his back. He also has a small hunting knife tucked into his left boot. His green eyes have a sort of playful look in them and he seems to be permanently smiling.

"Hello all" he says swaggering over "The two dragon slayers are awake I see." He reaches out and shake my hand, and then Vex's. He pulls up a chair and flops down into it.

"Falkir here saw the whole thing, didn't you dear?"

"Sure did" he says grinning from ear to ear "Me and my pals had been hunting some deer nearby when we saw something massive fly by, my two buddies went after it, but my bow got snagged on a branch, and I only got there in time to see the cat here, Marlow was it?" he asks and I nod "anyway I got there in time to see Marlow here launch that thing through the air, looked like he'd shouted."

I give him a confused look "Shouted"? I ask.

"Yeah, you shouted didn't you, that's what dragon born do isn't it?"

"Dragon born"?

"Well I saw you absorb the dragon's soul, so I assumed you were a dragon born" he says frowning slightly.

"I did what, I don't remember doing that" I pretty sure I didn't absorb its soul, and what's this dragon born"?

"What's a dragon born"? He looks at me shocked.

"How could you not know what a dragon born is, if you have to ask I'm guessing you not one, dragon born are men or women born with the soul of a dragon, and they can absorb a dragons soul after they kill them. They can also shout, I thought that's what you did."

"No, I'm pretty sure I sneezed".

"Well whatever you did, it worked." Says Vex.

I still don't understand what this dragon born thing is, but I guess I can ask around later.

"Hey, do you know what happened to my buddies"?

Uh oh

"Uh, they didn't make it." I say gently. "Sorry."

For a moment, Falkir looks devastated, but then his face goes back to smiling, looks like he's the kind of person who hides his feelings

"Well at least they went down fighting" he stares at the ground still half smiling, but I can tell it's fake.

"So what happens now"? I ask.

"Well, if there was one dragon, there could be more, and Riverwood is completely defenceless, we need you to go to Whiterun and talk to the Jarl there, Jarl Balgruuf, maybe he can send us some help."

"Yeah sure, I can do that, you've already done so much for me it's the least I can do."

The healer nods and smiles warmly "You're good to go whenever you want too, your all patched up"

"I'll head out as soon as I can" I turn to Vex "How about you, what are you going to do"

He grins "I'm coming with you of course; I can't let you take all the credit."

"Me to" says Falkir," I saw everything, and the Jarl might actually believe our story if there's more of us". He seems to better now, but maybe I'll talk to him later, see how he's really feeling.

Edna stands and turns to Sabrina "You go too; I hear Whiterun is low on healers, you should be fine with these four protecting you." She nods, smiling at us.

So now we're all heading to Whiterun to try and convince this Jarl that the dragons have returned, and that I, a scrawny cat killed it.

Cake walk….. I hope.

**Authors note: And there's chapter 3.**

**I know there's no infirmary in Riverwood, but let's say for the sake of this story there is. I'll try to make it so it follows the basic story line, but it's going to be pretty different.**

**As always review and tell me what you think.**

**Fireprooflawyer 8)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hello lovely readers, back again.**

**Because of all the wonderful people following and reviewing this story I'm going to be updating a lot more with smaller gaps in between (hopefully).**

**And to Answer Pookiecorn's question, yes to some extent. Marlow will eventually be fighting Alduin, and he will go to Riften and meet the thieves' guild. He may even be targeted by the dark brotherhood…..**

**A massive thank you to Pookiecorn and UmbreonGodofHalo for their reviews, glad you're enjoying it 8)**

**And now onto chapter 4 …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, Bethesda does... I envy them**

We left around midday, after buying some supplies from the Riverwood trader and backtracking to the place where me and Vex had fought the dragon. The various bandits and mercenaries that Vex had teamed up with had collected a small fortune from raids and robbing travellers, the result was several chests filled with weapons, gemstones, fancy clothes, wine, basically anything we could possibly want.

"You know, you never told us how you both ended up in a bandit camp" Sabrina had said.

Vex gave me a guilty look, he seemed to regret what he'd done. I gave him a reassuring smile before saying to Sabrina "I was on my way back from a walk, and Vex was, uh, what were you doing again Vex?"

A panicked look crossed his face "Uh….. I was, um…." I could see his mind working overtime to try and come up with a believable lie "I looking for some bandits, that had been terrorising the merchants around here, and then I found them" He said slowly.

"Fair enough" then Sabrina had gone back to examining the health potion she'd been holding.

I'd managed to retrieve the bow I used in the fight, it was undamaged, lying a couple of meters from where I'd dropped it, I'd also found a quiver full of iron arrows. Now if I'm attacked by something large and violent (someone related to Vex for example) then I would at least have a small chance of survival.

And now here we are, making our way north to the city of Whiterun, Edna had told us to follow the road sighs, we couldn't miss it.

"So, Falkir" I say and he looks over at me "Where you from?"

"I was actually born here in Skyrim; my mother moved here from the Valenwood forests for a better life, she sure as hell didn't find one. Was killed when she got caught up in a drunken brawl between a Nord and an Imperial." He gets that Sad look in his eyes again, before continuing "Still, at least it kept me neutral in the war, couldn't decide who I hated more, the Nords or the Imperials."

An awkward silence had descended over our group, nobody speaking for about ten minutes, I decide to break the silence with another question, this time aimed at Sabrina "How about you Sabrina, where are you from"?

She smiles slightly, looking like she was remembering something that made her happy, probably her home.

"I was born in high rock, but me and my family moved here when I was very young. My family lives in Solitude, but I came to Riverwood because solitude seemed too crowded, to loud for me. Riverwood however is nice and calm, plus I got too become a healer."

Before anyone else can speak again, Vex says "Don't bother asking me about my past Fur face, that's private." He has a stubborn look on his face, so I decide not to press him.

We pretty much continue on like that, chatting about random stuff, learning a bit more about each other, but as we came to a fork in the pathway, my super sensitive Khajiit ears hear a slight rustling in the bushes behind us. I whirl around and spot three wolves trying to flank us. I cry out and the others spin round too. The wolves lunge at us, and one is immediately taken down by an arrow from Falkir, another one strays too close to Vex, who kicks it sending it crashing in to the river. I whip out the dagger I'd gotten from one of the dead bandits, and sink it into the final Wolves' throat. It yelps, before falling limp.

"We're a pretty good team" says Falkir smiling.

"Yeah, we are" I say, shaking slightly, why did everything want to kill me. Vex notices me shaking and claps a hand on my back.

"So you can take a dragon, but a couple wolves scare you" he says smirking.

"What about you, running of with your tail between your legs from Delphine… oh hell, I forgot to tell Delphine I'm okay." I groan face palming.

"Don't worry, she came to see you just before you woke up, I told her you'd be just fine. Then she heard the whole dragon story and took off, probably to see for herself." Says Sabrina.

I sigh in relief, and that sigh turns into a gasp as we come in sight of Whiterun. It's huge, with rows and rows of buildings. And there, raising above all the others, stands dragons reach. A majestic structure, sort of like a church, perched on a hill top. This is where we needed to go.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" breathes Sabrina.

"I've seen better" Grunts Vex.

Once again, my Khajiit hearing picks up the sound of fighting straight ahead, a giant and three warriors are battling on the out skirts of a small farm.

"You think they need help?" I ask pointing towards the trio.

"Maybe" says Falkir, "Let's go find out.

So here I am, once again charging off to fight something way bigger than I am.

There's never a dull moment is there.

The three fighters had been doing pretty well, but all hell breaks loose when the giant suddenly brings its massive club down, narrowly missing the female fighter who leaps to the side just in time.

The club smashes into the ground knocking the fighters to the floor, and the giant looms over them, raising its club once more for the killing blow. Both Falkir and I draw our bows and notch an arrow, Falkir fires first, the arrow hitting the giant square in the chest causing it to stumble slightly. It turns to face us, the stricken trio momentarily forgotten. It charges us, but is stopped in its tracks as I release my arrow, hitting it in the right shoulder. The enchanted shot blast the giant with lighting, causing it to roar in pain. Falkir hits it again, this time in the left knee cap (ARROW TO THE KNEE).

By now Sabrina has reached the fallen fighters, restoration magic already flowing out of her.

Vex Darts forward, slicing his battle axe across the giants belly and then bringing it back around in a savage upper cut. Another one of my arrows hits it, catching it in the temple.

With one last roar of anger, the giant crashes to the ground and lays still.

"Oh hell yeah" cries Vex "That, is giant slaying, right there." He stands over the corpse, and kicks it several times in the head

I jog over to the fighters, and stop to help one back onto his feet. He looks to be in his mid-thirties, with long black hair and wearing steel armour. He wields a large iron great sword (insert innuendo here).

He smiles and thanks me, before walking over to the giant's body, poking it.

"It's dead alright, you guys fight well."

One of the women in the trio, with red hair and some very…., questionable armour, (let's just say it revealed a bit too much) bends down to retrieve her bow where she had dropped it. The one thing you never do in armour like that is bend over. I give a strangled squawk, nearly tripping over my own tail. Sabrina looks over, before realising what I'm looking at. She glares at me, storms towards me and kicks me in the shins, hard.

"Ow" I yell, clutching at my shin "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

Everyone stares, except Sabrina, who goes back too healing a small gash on her arm from when the giant had clubbed the ground, it had sent several large shards of rock sailing through the air and one had clipped her fore arm, her face impassive.

I stopped hopping around and smiled sheepishly, nobody had seen Sabrina kick me, so I say "Stubbed my toe….."

"Moron" mutters Vex.

"You four would make good shield brothers." Says the redhead "I'm Aela, this is Farkas and Ria."

The last of the trio, another woman with black hair and light armour, a sword at her belt says "I agree, they seem capable."

"Shield brother?" I ask, I've never heard that term before.

Aela frowns "You've never heard of the Companions" we all shake our heads "We're an order of warriors. We show up to take care of trouble, if the coins good enough."

That just sounds like a group of sell swords to me, but I decide not to voice this opinion, I have been known to offend people without realising it and this would probably cause one of those moments.

Instead I say "Sounds fun, but we're kind of busy, important dragon business and stuff, but maybe we could talk about it later."

Vex is still starring at Aela's… armour, and Falkir is retrieving his and my arrows from the giants body, Sabrina for some reason is staring of into space, an angry look on her face, so it's just me and these so called companions. I really want this conversation to be over, before I say something stupid like: "Don't you get cold wearing so little." Thankfully the one called Farkas says to Aela "We need to get back to Jorrvaskr, our contract is done."

Aela nods and the three "Companions" begin making their way back to Whiterun.

"Well they were certainly a curious group of individuals" laughs Falkir having finished retrieving the arrows, he passes me the ones I had shot.

"Thanks" I slip them back into my quiver before saying "They seemed nice enough, if a bit arrogant."

I can hear Sabrina muttering to my left.

"Stupid companion lady, what kind of person wears something as revealing as that. It's not right." She mutters "Don't even get me started on Marlow, staring like some kind of numbskull, he's lucky I don't break my healers oath and clobber him."

I take a couple of steps away From her, and put Vex between me and her. He looks at me questionably, before glancing over at Sabrina. Seeing her standing there muttering angrily, he gives me a knowing smile before walking up to her and poking her in the ribs "Am I hearing this right, the high and mighty Healer is jealous of some women who Marlow was DEFINITELY, starring at." She looks at him, fire practically glowing from her eyes.

"What was that?" she growls

"His words not mine." Laughs Vex, pointing at me.

She turns on me, her fists clenched and teeth bared.

"You're dead." She screams, charging towards me.

"I didn't say that" I cry out, but she keeps on coming " I hate you Vex" I scream before I run as fast as I can, the angry healer hot on my heels.

And of course, the guards at the gate to Whiterun see everything, including Sabrina tackling me to the ground and slapping me silly.

All in all, a wonderful first impression….

**Authors note: And that's chapter 4, poor Marlow, Vex is just mean.**

**Hopefully Sabrina will have calmed down next chapter….**

**As always review and tell me what you think.**

**Fireprooflawyer 8)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hello readers of fan fiction**

"**Well here we are again; it's always such a pleasure" **_**plays in the background**_** (Glados, Want you gone)**

**A Big thank you too Baby Fawn for her review.**

**Had sports day today**

**SO**

**FREAKING**

**TIRED!**

**Its chapter 5**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or The Portal song Want you gone**

Note to self, never, ever, ever, tick Sabrina off.

She slapped me so hard I'm pretty sure my kids are going to have bruises, if I can even have kids after that beating. I really have no clue why she went crazy, but it's probably what Vex said (I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE). Still, if she wasn't jealous, then why did it bother her so much?

Speaking of Sabrina, she's currently not talking to me, she's starring off into space again refusing to look at me.

We're currently trying to talk our way into Whiterun, but it isn't going so well thanks to our little performance….

"Seriously, we need to talk to the Jarl; we have crucial information about dragons." I say for about the fifth time

The guard continues to smile in a way that makes me want to sink my claws into his face, just to get him to stop. It's that kind of smile that's half patronising and half "I'm so much better than you."

"The Jarl is very busy at the moment, but if you give us your message, we'll be sure to pass it on to the Jarl." I can tell by the way the other guard is smirking that this isn't going to happen.

Sabrina gives a cry of frustration, she hurls herself at the guard, pinning him to the wall. The other guard goes for his sword, but stops when Falkir notches an arrow and aims it point blank at his face

"Don't even think about it." He warns.

"Listen to me you thick headed cretin, we have gone through a lot to get here, and we're not about to be stopped by some stuck up gate guard, so if you know what's good for you LET US IN." Sabrina then throws him to the ground and steps back, panting slightly.

"Seriously what's gotten into you?" I ask just a little bit terrified.

She takes a deep breath, and turns to me "It's just been a stressful day, ok. You haven't exactly helped you know."

"Me, what have I done?"

"Well for a start, you were all over that companion woman." I get the feeling a woman isn't the word she wanted to use.

"Ok one; I wasn't staring, and two, what's been so stressful about today, and three, why do you care so much."

"Hasn't been very stressful, are you kidding me, we fought a giant, I'm a healer my jobs to prevent death not cause it."

"To be fair you didn't actually hurt the giant."

"Still, I hate fighting ok, and to answer your other question, I don't care, at all."

I snort in disbelief "Could of fooled me, if you don't care then why did you attack me, and why did you even bring it up when I asked what was wrong?"

"Look, if I have to spell this out for you, then there's no point even talking to you." She then crosses her arms and turns away. WHY DO GIRLS HAVE TO BE SO COMPLICATED? (Seriously what's up with that?)

Vex clears his throat "Uh guys, I hate to interrupt but we're still not in Whiterun yet."

The guard that Sabrina had pinned scrambles to lets us in "I'll let you in, just please get her away from me."

Well that's one way to get in a city I guess.

So now we're in, Joy.

Falkir taps me one the shoulder, I turn to him him and he says "Marlow, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

What could he want to talk about; well I'll just have to find out.

"Yeah sure, if it's ok with you two?" I say, looking at Vex and Sabrina.

Vex just shrugs and wanders off, Sabrina doesn't even respond, she just stalks off huffing.

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with her?" I groan, this is just confusing.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, maybe you should be careful what you say and do around her, especially around other girls. She seems pretty upset."

I look at him, not understanding at all "Why would I need to do that?"

He shifts awkwardly "It's not something I can just tell you, you need to figure it out for yourself. Just watch what you say and do ok."

I still don't understand, but I guess if I want to keep Sabrina calm (I've never seen a healer get so violent) I'll need to do as Falkir says.

"Fine, but we won't need to worry about that for much longer she'll probably stay here when we leave to help with the healer shortage. I'll miss her though" I'm not lying, I 've gotten used to having her around, we haven't known each other for very long but we've been through a lot together.

Falkir gives me a knowing smile "Oh, don't worry about that, I have a feeling she'll stick around."

I hate it when people do that, when they act like they know something I don't (Even though they usually do). "We should probably go find the others now." I say sighing.

Falkir nods and we set of to find the others. We find Vex easily enough; he's over by the blacksmiths watching a women work the forge. Sabrina however, proves harder to find.

"Maybe she went to the temple of Kynareth, that's probably where she went to meet the healers." Says Falkir.

Not having any other suggestions, I follow Vex and Falkir further into Whiterun; we stop and ask a couple of people for directions, and we eventually find our way to the temple.

Outside the temple is a large tree, it looks to be in pretty sorry shape, but people still seem to have a lot of respect for it. Each to their own I guess.

We walk into the temple, it looks nice enough. The centre of the temple is made up of several beds, an altar at the very back. There are more rooms on either side containing more beds. Healers of varying species are dashing between patients, examining injuries, using restoration magic. Sabrina stands in the middle of all this talking to one of the healers. When she sees us she says something to the healer, who nods and walks of.

She walks towards us, still refusing to meet my eye.

Ok, I've had enough

I move forward and wrap her in a hug; she flinches, and then hugs me back.

"Ok, I've upset you, I'm sorry" I say to her "I don't know what I've done but I accept I've done something wrong. Whatever it is, I'm really sorry, I'd hate for us loose to our friendship over this."

She looks at me, and I can tell she's trying hard not to smile "No, it's me who should be sorry, I've been unfair. Its' just there's a lot that's been going on lately, I shouldn't of taken it out on you."

Thank god, she's calmed down. It looks like she just needed some time to cool off.

"We good?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're good." She says finally smiling.

I end the hug, and notice a lot of people are staring, Sabrina notices too, she blushes, and I can feel my face going red too.

Vex grins and throws his arms around both our shoulders "Good to see you two are all chummy again, but the question we need to ask, is what do you plan to do now Sabrina, are you staying here to help out?"

"I've been talking to the healers here; they only need me to help with the back log of patients, and then they should be fine. I'll only be here for the rest of the day, but don't wait up for me."

Looks like Falkir was right "So you want keep traveling with us?" I ask.

"Of course, who would patch you all up after you inevitably get yourselves hurt?"

"Ok, so you're going to be here for the rest of the day, and we're going to be talking to the Jarl, we'll meet up with you later in front of the blacksmiths, that sound good to everyone?" they all nod.

Me, Vex and Falkir leave the temple and make our way to Dragons reach. We pass an old man preaching in front of a statue of Talos, and a large hall which I assume is the place the companions live.

I'm unused to all these people, most of my life has been spent in trading caravans and small towns, it's a new experience, and strangely, it doesn't bother me. Looks like I've finally matured. Ha, me, mature, as if.

We reach the doors to the Dragonreach, the Guards a lot more polite this time.

I turn to look at my two friends "You guys ready for this?" I ask.

"Always" says Falkir.

"Let's get this show on the road." Says Vex.

This is it, we're about to talk to the Jarl.

And knowing our luck, something will go horribly wrong….

**Authors note: And there's chapter 5**

**I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but this feels important to Marlow and Sabrina's relationship, and I do intend for them to be very good friends, maybe even more than that….**

**For those of you who are completely oblivious (Like me), Sabrina was jealous of Aela, but they're good now….. I hope**

**As always review and tell me what you think**

**Fireprooflawyer 8)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Authors note: Chapter six…. It comes after** **5**

**You may have noticed I haven't mentioned Marlow's last name yet, don't worry**

**It's part of the story.**

**Enjoy…..**

Note to self: Change into something more presentable next time we visit a Jarl.

I'm still wearing the same clothes since fighting the dragon and the combination of various fights, nature, and bad luck have left them in a pretty sorry state.

Still, too late to turn back now.

Dragons reach looks even better on the inside.

Two long tables sit near the throne, and a massive fire blazes away. The Jarl is sat on his throne which has a huge dragon skull fixed above it.

The Jarl is talking with three people: a man in fancy looking clothes, a dark elf in leather armour, and a nord in iron armour.

I look back at Vex and Falkir, and they both give me confident smiles, I take a deep breath, and approach the Jarl.

The Dark elf glances in our direction frowning. She moves to intercept us drawing her sword. I hear my friends go for their weapons as well "Hold on guys, we'll be fine." Their hands go back to their sides, but I can see they're on high alert.

"Halt" Says the dark elf, her tone suggesting she rather we just went away "The Jarl is very busy and doesn't have time to deal with any of you."

What is it with people around here, do they have no manners?

"We have important information about a dragon attack.

She glares at us suspiciously "You were at Helgen?" she asks.

"Helgen, I'm talking about the forests near Riverwood." What she talking about, did something happen at Helgen?

She gives me a funny look "There was a dragon attack at Riverwood too?" She seems to be trying to decide between letting us pass and sending us away. She sighs "Fine, go ahead."

We continue onward, coming to a stop at the foot of the throne.

The Jarl has an air about him, one that suggests that he is a very busy man and does not take well to having his time wasted. He doesn't look too old, but the lines on his face suggest the stress of war is getting to him. Despite all this he looks at us like one would a battle field, analysing every possibility, every chance. The look on his face shows mild distrust mixed with curiosity.

"Uh, hello…. Your, um." I pause, shifting awkwardly.

Falkir leans towards me and whispers "My jarl."

"My Jarl." I stutter, this is terrifying. "We have some information about a dragon attack, in Riverwood."

The Jarl looks at me for about a minute, and then sighs "Normally I wouldn't believe you." His voice sounds weary, but not weak. "But in light of recent events, I find myself inclined to believe you. I have heard rumours of another attack, please tell me what happened.

And so I tell him, Vex and Falkir contributing their sides of the story. In some parts of the story he wears a look of intense concentration, and in other parts (mainly the parts about sneezing and dragon slaying) he looks sceptical.

We finish, and I watch his face, waiting for his reaction. The Jarl rubs his forehead, sighing. "While your story sounds very farfetched, parts of it do make sense, I've heard reports of dragon sightings in the area. I dismissed them as madness, but now after hearing your tale, and what happened at Helgen, I am forced to accept the truth."

This could be easier than I thought.

The man in posh clothes gives a small laugh, I can tell he's making no effort to hide the look of contempt on his face, I can already tell I don't like him.

"Do really believe these…." he pauses for a moment as if searching for the right word "Outsiders, fighting and killing a Dragon, it's ridiculous.

At that moment, a terrifying roar echoes across the city, making the cups shake and the fires flicker. A roar that loud can only be one thing.

The Jarl gives us a grim look "Well Aventius, now's their chance to prove themselves

Everyone rushes outside, The Jarl and the Dark Elf, the Nord, all of the Guards, even the old lady with the broom. All accept this Aventius guy, who ends up cowering behind the Jarls throne.

The dragon sees us before we see it, which is a pretty good trick for something so big, it swoops overhead breathing fire and shredding buildings with its claws.

This one is the biggest so far, it's Jet black, covered completely in spikes. When it's not spitting fireballs and roaring it seems to be talking in some kind of ancient tongue, it's voice deep and gravely.

Here we go again

I draw my bow, Falkir and the Guards and the dark elf doing the same. Vex Slides his battle axe from its place on his back, "COME AT ME YOU SMOKE SNORTING FREAK."

Never taunt a dragon…..

The thing crashes down in front of us, obliterating part of the stone steps to Dragons reach. It opens its gapping jaws, and growls "Insignificant worm, do you know who I am. I am Alduin, the world eater, countless souls have fallen to me and you will be no different. I will send you to Sovngarde, and then I will hunt you even there, you will be trapped in eternal torment, forever alone and screaming. Fear me!"

Vex just smiles, and then does something else you should never do when facing a dragon:

He laughs.

"Ha, world eater, that explains why you're so fat. And all that crap about sending me to Sovngarde, just try it." He suddenly leaps forward, slamming his battle axe into the dragons head. "YOU'RE TOO COCKY FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, KISS MY A….

The rest of his sentence is cut off as the dragon swings its tail into him; he fly's backwards into a wall, the entire building crashing down on top of him.

"VEX." I scream, damn him and his thick skull, I swear if he's dead, I'll go to Sovngarde myself and throttle him.

Actually, maybe I shouldn't be thinking about going to Sovngarde.

Falkir looks torn between going to help Vex and fighting the dragon "Go." I yell "We got this." He nods and runs over to the wrecked building, calling our friends name.

We obviously don't "Got this", but no way am I going down without a fight

The guards let loose a volley of arrows, but they just bounce off, the dragon unleashes a torrent of fire, turning three of the Jarls men to ashes.

It takes to the skies, the shock wave knocking us all down.

More guards are making their way towards the battle, but I can tell it won't be enough. This dragon is clearly stronger than the one we fought at Riverwood, and ten times as vicious.

"FUS!"

A wall of force crashes into the group of guards making their way towards us, sending them flying in all directions like ragdolls.

The Jarl ducks behind a wooden pillar and yells "Oh great, now its shouting."

The shout echoes through my mind, unlocking something deep inside of me. The dragon soul I'd unknowingly absorbed flows through me, and in that instant I understand this one word as if I'd been studying it for years.

My body moves as if on auto pilot, I turn to the Nord in iron armour and say "Throw me."

He looks at me like I'm a crazy person, (Which I probably am) "Are you insane." He yells

"Yes, yes I am." I've no doubt he can do it, his large frame rivalling even Vex.

He sighs "It's your funeral." I refrain from pointing out that it will most likely be everyone else's too; instead I let him pick me up. He angles me like a javelin, grunts, and launches me high into the sky.

At this point my brain has decided to catch up with my body, I'm screaming and flailing, which definitely doesn't help.

And that's when I crash into the dragon.

It hurts, a lot, seriously.

The dragon seems surprised as I am, I lash out and grab onto its tail before gravity takes over and I become a very furry puddle of blood.

So now I'm ridding the damn thing.

It tries to shake me off, swinging its tail left and right, trying to squash me against a building. I come dangerously close to the side of Dragons reach, but I manage to shift slightly, narrowly missing being crushed.

I grit my teeth and begin to haul myself up the dragon's tail. The wind batters my body, and I'm in danger of being impaled on one of the wicked looking spikes running along the dragons back.

The gods must be helping (about time) because I somehow make it to the things head.

The dragon shifts and almost throws me off, but I manage to grab onto part of its face. I haul myself back onto the things head. I am now on its face, all it has to do is open its mouth and snap me in half, but I don't plan on giving it that chance.

It opens its mouth…

And I shout

"FUS!"

The dragon is blasted backwards, it slams into the ground, carving a furrow into the earth as it skids to a stop, it roars in pain trying to free itself from the craters it's caused.

I however, go in the opposite direction. The force of the shout launches me backwards; I crash into Dragons reach, going straight through one of its windows and landing on one of the tables, which collapses underneath me.

The last thing I see before I black out is the face of Aventius staring at me wide eyed, a wet patch spreading between his legs.

"Sissy." I croak.

And then everything goes black.

**Authors note: OH MY GOD, ALDUIN HAS ATTACKED, HOW WILL OUR HEROES EVER RECOVER?**

**Probably with a lot of groaning and restoration magic, and the odd joke or two.**

**As always review and tell me what you think**

**Fireprooflawyer 8)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Now we have another one of those: wake up in infirmary, have gaps in story filled, and maybe a couple of poorly chosen puns….

I like those 8)

Enjoy

The wolf is back.

But this time I'm up a tree.

It paces around in front of the tree, glaring up at me. Its body of pure darkness constantly shifting, its edges becoming sharper, changing size.

I cling to a branch, shaking and praying to all of the gods I can think of, but as per usual, I am left with silence.

Then it hits me, a massive wolf chasing a cat up a tree, kind of cliché isn't it. Not the made of shadows bit, but the cat and dog situation. I've fought Alduin for Azura's sake, I can handle this.

As this thought enters my mind, the woods around me begin to fade. The wolf starts to fade away, getting less visible as my confidence grows. Looks like my ego finally came in handy.

The nightmare fades completely, and I open my eyes to find myself in yet another infirmary, at this rate I'll end up becoming a healer (Oh god no, I don't think the universe could cope with that).

A further inspection of my surroundings reveals I'm in the Temple of Kynareth, in one of the rooms off to the left.

I try to sit up, but pain flashes all up my right side and back.

"Oh bloody hell that hurts." I practically scream, gritting my teeth and clutching my ribcage.

At the sound of my voice, the door to my room fly's open, and Sabrina burst in. She takes one look at me, screams with joy and throws herself at me, wrapping me in a tight hug.

Another wave of pain lances through me, and I cry out as she practically crushes me. Her eyes widen as she realises what she's doing and she immediately leaps away from me.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I was just so happy to see you alive and now I've made it worse, and look now I'm crying I'm really sorry please don't hate me." The words spill from her mouth at about a hundred miles per hour. I can't help but smile. "It's fine really, I'm not dead…. I think. Either I'm still alive or Sovngarde looks a lot like Skyrim.

Sabrina tries not to laugh, I can tell, but she fails completely. Her laughter echoes throughout the temple, what I said wasn't really that funny but I guess she's just glad to see me alive.

Also, even if I will never admit it out loud, the sound of her laughter makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside….. dammit brain.

She manages to pull herself together and perches herself on the end of the bed. She reaches out hesitantly and takes my hand, not daring to look me in the eye. I blush slightly but I don't pull away.

"I thought I'd lost you." She says, sniffling. I swear, she's the most random person when it comes to emotions, one second she can be really angry, and then she suddenly starts smiling. It keeps things interesting.

"Was it really that bad?" I ask, judging by the pain I can already guess her answer.

She rolls her eyes and her grip on my hand tightens slightly. "_Was it bad,_ you were blasted through a building, we found you barely alive. You had broken most of the ribs on your right side, both your wrists, your collar bone, and you left leg. Add all of the dozens of fractures and lacerations, and I think your injuries can be seen as a little worse than _bad._

Ouch, so that explains the pain.

"How long have I been out?"

"About three weeks."

Three weeks! I really need to be more careful next time I knock myself out (Because it's inevitable it will happen again.) at this rate I'll wake up forty years old and find that dragons have enslaved all of Skyrim.

Something finally clicks in my brain, the events of the battle catching up with me.

"Wait, what happened to Alduin, is every one ok?"

Sabrina gives me a grim look, she sighs and says "After you kicked his ass he flew off down south, but not before promising to hunt you and all of you loved ones down and torture you for all eternity. I think you guys really hit it off. A lot of people died though, about elven guards and twenty four civilians. I didn't see the battle, I was to busy healing the wounded, buti hear you managed to drive the beast away.

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, we'd saved a lot of lives but lost too many.]

"And Vex?" I'm scared she'll tell me something I don't want to hear.

Sabrina gives me a reassuring look "He's not too bad, he somehow managed to land on a reasonably soft bed, hopefully this will teach him not to charge blindly into battle."

I grin, I'm glad that moron hasn't gotten himself killed.

"You call him stupid; I jumped on the things face. Now that's just plain crazy."

Her eyebrows shoot up her head, her jaw hanging open "YOU WHAT!" she yells "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS?"

"Oh, you didn't hear about that, how do you thing I ended up flying through a building, besides it doesn't matter. I'm still alive and the dragons run off.

"DOESN'T MATTER, YOU JUMPED ON THE THINGS HEAD, HOW FIF YOU EVEN MANAGE THAT, WHAT HAS TO BREAK INSIDE OF YOUR TINY BRAIN TO MAKE YOU THINK THAT JUMPING ONTO IT'S FACW WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA? I THOUGHT THAT YOU'B BEEN HIT LIKE VEX, BUT NO, IT TURNS OUT YOU WERE ACTUALLY A RECKLESS MORON, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED WAS, HOW…."

The rest of her rant is cut off as I pull her into a hug (a lot more gentle this time) she shuts up and hugs me back, we just sit there, holding each other.

She buries her face in my fur.

"Moron." She mutters, her voice slightly muffled.

Our little _moment_ is interrupted as someone else enters the room. I peer over Sabrina's shoulder to see Falkir and someone else I thought I wouldn't see for a long time.

Delphine

She's dressed in some kind of leather armour. There's a long sword with a thin blade sheathed at her side. She smiles at me and says "Well hello there Marlow, fancy seeing you here."

Falkir smiles too "Hope we aren't interrupting anything."

Sabrina turns bright red, she untangles herself from me and splutters "Uh no, I was just checking over his injuries." She then raises her palms and scans me with restoration magic. "You're healing up nicely, does it still hurt?"

I nod, and she uses the same magic she'd used when we'd first met. The golden glow flowing from her palms washes away the pain, and I fall back onto my bed, sighing in relief.

"Thanks." I breathe

"No problem, just don't scare me like that again, or I'll finish you off myself."

I turn to Delphine "Nice to see you, but why you are here?"

Her smile only widens "When I heard about the dragon attack I went to see for myself, nice job by the way. Then I came here to talk to the Jarl about some _private_ business. You and I need to talk later."

I'm really happy to see her, but I wonder what she wants to talk about.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, but I need to attend to something." She turns to leave, but stops at the door. "Oh, and Marlow, I heard about what you did to Alduin, I never realised you were such a badass." She winks at me, and then walks out.

"So, Falkir, how are you holding up?" I ask.

"I'm doing ok; I managed to get through without any serious injuries."

Sabrina suddenly jumps up and runs towards the door, I can hear her talking to someone outside.

She walks back in, and someone else follows. It's Vex, a little unsteady on his feet but otherwise ok.

I grin from ear to ear "Hey buddy, you're not dead. You look terrible though,"

Vex grins as well "You're not looking too pretty yourself fur face.

He flops down onto the bed next to me "So I hear you sent Alduin packing, are you sure it wasn't someone stronger, better looking."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was me, I am a badass after all."

Vex almost falls off his chair he's laughing so hard "You a badass, you're not even close. A mudcrab is more of a badass than you are."

"Says the guy who got himself knocked out."

Sabrina clutches at her head "Can you two shut up; you're giving me a head ache."

We spend most of the day just talking, waiting for me to get my strength back.

As soon as I'm strong enough, we're going to talk to the Jarl.

But for now it's just four close friends making jokes and telling stories.

And it feels right.

**Authors note: And there's chapter 7**

**Shout out to my best bud Ryan who has made an account under the name of Fireproofjury, hopefully he'll post some stuff soon.**

**Marlow, a badass, I've never heard anything more ridiculous. **

**As always review and tell me what you think**

**Fireprooflawyer 8)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm back**

**I have had some problems with my computer, but it's fixed now.**

**I also had camp with the Explorers (Loved it!)**

**Then I just sought of lost the will to write (Or, in this case, type)**

**But I'm back now. 8)**

**Onto chapter 8**

**Enjoy…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, only the characters I have made up.**

I'm back on my feet now, and so is Vex, so we're on our way to see the Jarl.

Over the three weeks I was unconscious the people of white run had begun to repair the damage caused by Alduin, but the place is still a wreck.

Buildings have been reduced to piles of wood and stone, broken weapons and armour are scattered all over the place, and there are red splatters here and there and I'm under no illusions as to what they are.

The death count had gone up from 35 to 41; six more people had died because of their injuries while we had been talking in the infirmary. Sabrina had run herself ragged trying to keep everyone alive. I notice that her hair is dishevelled and she has bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, we're making our way to dragons reach and she can barely walk.

"You ok?" I ask her, beginning to worry.

She smiles wearily at me "I'm fine just a little tired that's all."

She takes another couple of steps before collapsing flat on her face.

I rush to her side and help her up, blood drips down her chin from where she had bitten her lip when she fell. "You don't seem all right to me." I say letting her put her weight against me. Vex comes over and helps, between us we manage to carry her back to the temple of Kynareth. Falkir holds the door open as we carry her in and lay her down on the closest bed. She smiles weakly at us and says "You three fought have fought dragons, and yet here I am, beaten by a little bit of sleep deprivation."

"Do you want one of us to stay with for a little bit?" I ask her, I don't want to leave her alone like this.

She shakes her head "No, go and talk to the Jarl, I'll be fine on my own."

"Ok, we'll come check on you later, get some rest." I bend down and plant a kiss on her forehead; she blushes slightly but doesn't say anything. She slumps back into her pillow, her eyes half closed. "See you later." She mumbles before passing out completely.

I turn to leave and find Vex and Falkir grinning at me "Not one word." I growl. They both try to hide their smiles as we walk out the, and I hear Vex whisper to Falkir "I better be more careful next time, if I get knocked out again he might kiss me to." I turn and glare at him and they both burst out laughing.

Idiots.

We eventually made our way over to dragons reach, and surprisingly it didn't look too bad (apart from the window I'd shattered).

I see the jarl standing by the statue of Talos (which is missing its right hand and part of its face), he's talking with two people, and as we draw closer I see that they are Aela and the dark elf.

"Irileth I need you to head down to the guard barracks and have a talk with the guard captain, we need to start recruiting to make up for our losses." The Jarl says to the dark elf. So her name is Irileth. She nods and walks of in the direction of the barracks

Aela notices us and waves us over, her armour is still….. Questionable so I'm lucky Sabrina isn't here right now.

The Jarl see's us coming and he grins "Here comes our hero, the warrior who drove off the world eater." He claps me on the back. "And let's not forget his two companions, Vex and Falkir."

Vex gets a smug look on his face, while Falkir shrugs as if it were nothing.

"Yes, you three were excellent, you would all make powerful shield brothers, I haven't seen a battle like that since Farkas challenged Vilkas to a staring contest." She then laughs, probably at some private joke.

"Thank you." I say "I would have preferred that nobody died though."

The Jarl sighs "Ah yes, the casualties of war, one of the many curses we must endure. Still, be happy that we didn't have any more deaths.

The Jarl gestures towards the shattered window "That's quite a mess you caused." He says looking inquisitive.

I smile sheepishly "Yeah…. Sorry about that."

"Don't be." He replies "What you did, I think you shouted, I think you may be dragon born.

I hear a snort of disbelief from behind me and turn to see Aventius "No disrespect my Jarl, but I don't see how this fellow can be a dragon born, even if they were real I doubt he would be one." God I want to hurt him so badly…

The Jarl glares at him "Aventius, this fellow has a name; Marlow was the one who fought Alduin, Literally face to face. He used the Thu'um."

"Thu'um?" says Vex.

"It means shout."

"Oh"

I move to stand in front of Aventius "If you really believe that, then shouldn't care if I test this Thu'um in front of you, after all, if I'm not the dragon born it won't work and you'll have nothing to worry about." Aventius goes pale and scrambles away from me.

"No, that won't be necessary." He stutters.

"That's what I thought." I mutter moving away from him.

"I think that recent events have given us more than enough proof that you are dragon born." Continues the Jarl as if nothing had happened. "I think you should go visit the Grey beards."

As if on cue, an ethereal voice suddenly booms "Dovahkiin." The sound echoes around Whiterun, people stop what they are doing and glance around.

"That's probably them calling you; you need to head to High Hrothgar, up the seven thousand steps near Ivarstead." Says the Jarl

Of there would be seven thousand steps, anything less wouldn't be right, oh no I have to walk up a freaking stair case made up of SEVEN THOUSAND STEPS! Why can't it be a couple hundred, that would be nice.

I groan "Please tell me it's not called seven thousand steps because it's actually made up of seven thousand steps."

"No, of course not." I sigh in relief

"I think it has more than that."

"That's it, I'm out, you can find another dragon born because I'm going back Riverwood." The Jarl only chuckles and says "Oh come on, it's not that bad, it'll be good for you."

"But it's effort." I groan.

"You'll be fine, in fact you need to prepare. Give me twenty laps around the square, on the double."

I stare at him in shock "WHAT." I practically scream.

"You heard me." Barks the Jarl "We need to get you in shape, twenty laps now, or I'll have Vex here poke you with his axe."

I look over at Vex, he's grinning from ear to ear "Just give the order and I'll do it." He says.

"I hate every single one of you." I growl.

The Jarl nods at Vex, and he draws his axe.

"Fine." I yell "I'm going." I glance over at Aventius "But only if he does it too."

"Fair enough" says the Jarl

"WHAT?" Aventius screeches.

"You getting a little soft around the edges Aventius, so start running."

Aventius glares at me, and if looks could kill, I'd be on my way to Sovngarde right about now.

"Come on, I'll race you." I say starting to jog."

Maybe this won't be so bad after all….

After my vigorous training session, I remembered that Delphine had said she'd wanted to talk to me, so we wandered around Whiterun looking for her.

We found her talking browsing through the market stalls.

"Hello Delphine." I say "You wanted to talk to me."

She nods and says "Yes, it's important so let's go somewhere less public."

I agree and she leads us up the steps to Dragons reach. We head inside and sit down at one of the long tables. The flames cause shadows to dance in the corner of my vision, our weapons glinting in the soft glow.

"I wanted to talk about your connection with the recent dragon attacks, you may find what I'm about to say hard to believe but I need you to hear me out." Says Delphine looking serious.

"Let me guess, you think I'm a Dragon born

She looks shocked "How did you know?" she asks.

"Lucky guess, the Jarl has the same opinion; he thinks I should go see the grey beards."

Delphine visibly tenses at the mention of the Greybeards her hands curling into fists.

"While I'm reluctant to trust the Greybeards, I don't see any other way you can explore your new abilities, just be careful how much you trust them."

"What's your problem with them?" I ask

She sighs "Well, let's just say my colleagues and I don't get along with their leader."

"And who are your colleagues?"

She looks reluctant, but she says "I guess I have no reason not to trust you, you are the Dragon born, and a good friend. I'm part of a group called the Blades; our job was to protect the emperor with our lives."

"I've heard that name before, weren't the blades part of the oblivion crisis?"

Delphine nods "Yes, we were, I wasn't alive back then but I've heard plenty of stories. After the oblivion crisis, we were out of the job, and I'm all that's left of the Blades. I want to help you fight the dragons, it's my duty. I know someone who's an expert on dragons, but he'll be hard to find."

This is the first I've heard of theses Blades, but I'll take any help I can get.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" I ask

"After you're done with the Greybeards, we meet up (Falkir waggles his eyebrows suggestively at this, so I kick him in the shins) and we try to find out more about why the dragons are returning, and hopefully we'll find that expert I mentioned."

That sounds ok, but first I'll have to meet with the Greybeards.

"Sounds good, where shall I meet you?"

She thinks for a moment "Meet me in Riverwood, at the Inn."

"Ok, I'll see you there."

We say our goodbyes and head of in opposite directions, Delphine going to Dragons reach to talk to the Jarl, and we head back to the temple of Kynareth to check up on Sabrina.

Sabrina is sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when we walk in, she sees us and her face lights up. We've been gone for a few hours so she should have gotten some sleep.

"Hey Sab, how you feeling?" I ask

"I'm feeling much better thanks." She yawns "still a bit drowsy though."

Vex grins and says to Sabrina "Good thing you're ok, if something had happened to you, your boyfriend here might have gone on a crazy rampage." He and Falkir start laughing again, their laughter echoing around the temple.

Sabrina glares at them, the pair continues, and Sabrina gets an evil glint in her eye. She winks at me, and then raises her hands, fingers splayed, palms facing the two of them. A golden glow emits from her hands, the pair two caught up in their laughter to notice.

Vex suddenly yelps as his legs give way, he crashes to the floor, swiftly followed by Falkir. They look confused, they try to get up but end up falling back down again.

"A numbing spell." explains Sabrina "Normally it's used to numb pain, but it has _other_ uses. They won't be getting up for a while." She smiles wickedly at me "Until then they're completely at our mercy."

Vex tries to speak, but the spell must be affecting his tongue as well because all he can do is drool and splutter.

I look down at the two of them, helpless; I could do whatever I wanted to them.

I squat down next to them and say "You're going to regret all of those jokes and smart ass comments you've made today." I turn to Sabrina "How long exactly does this last?" I ask.

"About an hour." She answers.

Perfect

Twenty minutes later, a large crowd of people have gathered outside the temple, laughing and pointing.

Vex and Falkir are both tied up, wearing puffy pink dresses, covered in makeup. They look horrified.

"They look fabulous." Says Sabrina

"That they do" agrees the Jarl

The Jarl turns to me "Remind me never to get on your bad side." He says.

Turns out I have an evil side, who knew….

**Authors note**

**Ah, it's good to be back**

**And that's chapter 8, hope you liked it.**

**(Vex and Falkir hated it)**

**As always review and tell me what you think**

**Fireprooflawyer**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Why hello there people of Fanfiction, it's another chapter.**

**For some reason it doesn't say I've updated recently, but I've replaced the authors note with chapter 8, so if you haven't read that then go back and do so or you'll be confused.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim….. I thought it would be kind of obvious by now.**

After the effects of the numbing spell had worn off, Vex and Falkir had snapped the ropes holding them, and immediately ran off towards the tavern.

They had come back with no makeup and dressed in fresh clothes. They stormed up to me, practically glowing with anger.

I grin at them "Hello ladies." I chirp, struggling to hold in my laughter.

"You're dead." Vex growls, he slides his axe from its place on his back and advances menacingly on me "I'm going to shave every piece of hair off of that scrawny body of yours. "

Uh oh…

I back away from him, my hands held out in front of me "Calm down, we're even now ok, let's just get back to our mission."

"Hell no, you're not getting of that easily." He snarls.

For the next hour, I am chased all across white run by Vex. People cry out as I shove past them trying to get away from the crazed lizard chasing me.

Sabrina and Falkir sit together on the steps to dragons reach sharing a massive bowl of popcorn. They watch us charge around, me screaming, Vex yelling in anger.

Sabrina stuffs a handful of popcorn into her mouth, chews for a bit and then swallows.

She nudges Falkir

"You think we should stop them?"

He shrugs "Nah, they'll tire out eventually."

"You're pretty calm about this."

"I'll get you both back later, when you least expect it." He says grinning mischievously.

"I look forward to it." She replies.

Our chase is ended suddenly when Vex skids round a corner a little too hard and ends up crashing into Irileth, sending them both sprawling. Food and merchandise fly through the air as they crash through a couple of market stalls.

Every one freezes, people stare with wide eyes and slack jaws.

Vex picks himself out of the mess of broken stalls and ruined merchandise; he slowly backs away towards the gates.

I glance warily at Irileth, who is just coming to her senses. She stands groggily, her eyes focus on me and Vex. "GET THEM!" she screams.

Vex turns and runs, followed by an angry mob of city guard and merchants.

A pair of guards lunge at me, and I tear off towards the gate, coming up to run beside Vex.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT." I scream at him.

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN." He screams back.

We dash through the gates, barrelling past a small girl and her mother. They are both knocked to the floor.

A large bearded man, probably the woman's wife, gives a cry of anger and joins the angry mob chasing us.

We keep on running, going past the stables, and several farms. Eventually we come to a large camp, full of mammoths and giants. The giants roar as we come close to their camp. Every one stops.

"Don't tell me they're going to chase us too." I groan… and then I run straight into one of the camps large bags of cheese.

It topples over, scattering mammoth cheese across the camp. Some gets trampled, some melts in the fire, and all of it is ruined.

Vex face palms "I hate you; I hate you with every fibre of my being."

If a random traveller were to gaze out across the grasslands around Whiterun, he would be treated to the sight of and Khajiit and an Argonian being chased by an angry mob made up of merchants, city guard, a dark elf, giants, and a herd of mammoths.

I'm slowing down; I can't go on for much longer. The mob, however are showing no signs of slowing down.

"Why won't they just give up." I call to Vex.

I turn to look at him, and watch in horror as the ground appears to swallow him up.

"WHAT THE HELLAAAARRRGGGGHHH." I scream as I fall into the massive crevice that I'd failed to notice.

I flail madly as I free fall to the cold hard ground, screaming all the way.

I land painfully in a tangled heap. I hear a muffled yelp beneath me, which turns out to be Vex. I climb off of him I stumble to my feet. I glance up at the narrow strip of sky visible; I can hear the mob searching for us, not one of them noticing the crevice.

"Well this is just fantastic." Snarls Vex sarcastically, he doesn't look injured despite the fall.

I check myself over, a couple of bruises, no broken bones. "It could be worse." I say glancing around, we're in some kind of pit, its dark and the walls and floor are covered in something white, sort of like string. It looks kind of like the lair of a…

Spider

Hell

A massive frostbite spider melts out of the shadows and scuttles towards us, hundreds of smaller spiders doing the same. A massive wave of the things surge towards us.

"God damn it Marlow, never say things like that." Yells Vex

"Like what?"

"Stuff like: it could be worse, because when you say that, it's always going to get worse."

I take a moment to think about this.

I'm jarred back to reality as one of the spiders launches itself at me; I cry out and slash at it. My claws slicing it nearly in half. Out of the corner of my eye I see Vex cutting through swathes of the things with his axe, but where one falls, three more take its place.

They're too close for my bow to be of any use, so I stick to using my claws.

We're pushed back against the wall of the pit as the wave of spiders surrounds us.

A glob of webbing flies at me, splattering across my midriff and pinning me to the wall. Another glob traps my left arm against my side. In a matter of seconds I'm covered completely except for my face.

"Bloody hell." I scream

And then I can see only darkness as the spiders swarm over me…..

**Authors note: I've noticed that I haven't given you a description of Marlow (I think)**

**So here it is: His fur is snow white, but there are black rings along his tail, his eyes are icy blue, he's tall and scrawny.**

**Next chapter we'll be switching over to Sabrina's POV.**

**It's up to her and Falkir to save Marlow and Vex from the Frostbite spiders.**

**Should be interesting **

**I know this one was a little short but oh well; the next one should be longer.**

**As always review and tell me what you think.**

**Fireprooflawyer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Authors note: Like I said (Typed) in the last chapter, this part will be in Sabrina's point of view, because why the hell not.**

**I don't say Yolo, I say Yoda: You Only Die Awkward**

**Also, if you like soul eater and ship Maka and soul, then you should go check out Accelerando ( ) by Lisp, it's full of feels and in some places down right hilarious.**

**Disclaimer: Skyrim does not belong to me, but the TARDIS money box sitting on my shelf does, so there's that I guess…**

**Enjoy….**

**Sabrina's POV**

Damn that fur ball.

I'm not worried about him, nothing like that, it's just that I'm his friend and I don't want him to get hurt.

And that's normal right, completely normal. No complicated feelings getting in the way or anything. I'm simply worried for a friend, and that's all we are, friends, completely platonic. Nothing more, nothing less.

If only it were that simple…

It had been pretty funny at the time, watching Marlow and Vex be chased out of the city by an angry mob, but that was hours ago, it had been around mid-day then, and now the sun is setting.

The mob had come back earlier, and they'd lost them. Apparently they had just disappeared, so I thought that maybe they were still hiding, but after such a long time I'm starting to get worried.

I turn to Falkir who's starring off into space, looking troubled. "It's been a while, maybe we should go look for them."

He nods "yeah, it's been too long, I talked to Irileth: she said the last she saw of them was somewhere around the giant camp; in the plains.

"Ok, let's go."

We made our way towards the gates, stopping to question a few of the guards along the way, but they couldn't tell us anything.

We wandered the plains for a while, passing a giant camp covered in melted cheese.

"They've probably been here." Says Falkir "You can tell by the utter mess and the pissed of giants."

I watch as a giant tears a tree out of the ground and hurls it into the sky, it quickly becomes a rapidly shrinking dot in the distance.

"Maybe we should leave before it throws us to."

I'm just about ready to give up; they seem to have completely disappeared.

I wander around aimlessly, Falkir doing the same.

Something white catches my eye; I crouch down to examine it.

A tuft of white fur, tangled in a bush.

"Hey Falkir." I call "Come here and look at this."

Falkir jogs over to me, he moves to crouch next me, but his eyes widen and he darts backwards away from me.

"Sabrina, move away from there, very, very carefully." He says slowly.

What the hell, what's wrong with him, "it's just some fur; it may even be Marlow's."

"Sabrina, look where you're crouching."

I glance at the ground beneath my feet, and cry out as I notice I'm right in front of a crevice. I peer into it, but I can't see the bottom.

Hold on, the white fur, the crevice…..

Oh for divines sake.

"I think I've found where they might be." I groan.

"It wouldn't surprise me." says Falkir grimly "They do have a knack for falling head first into things."

Images of Vex and Marlow lying mangled on the crevice floor flash past my eyes, and I try not to think about that kind of thing.

I have to stay positive; I have to believe they're still alive.

I open my mouth to say something else, but I'm interrupted by the ground, which chooses this moment to collapse beneath me.

I scream as I plummet downward, Falkir not far behind. The walls of the crevice flash past me, and I slam into the ground, hard.

"Ow." I groan "Ow ow ow ow."

I get up slowly, checking myself for injuries, nothing too serious, some cuts and bruises. One day my luck is going to run out, and no amount of restoration magicka will fix me.

I glance over at Falkir; he's pulling himself up, grimacing. "You ok?" I ask him.

"I'm a bit sore, but I'll live." He answers, standing up fully.

I give us both a quick burst of magicka, healing up any cuts and bruises before surveying our surroundings.

We're in a sort of pit, the sky visible high above us. There are bones all over the floor, and something else, something white, like string.

I hear Falkir cry out, and I spin round to look at him, he doesn't say anything, he just points.

I look to where he's pointing, and I nearly scream again. There are two bulges on the wall, the stuff on the walls and floors are webbing, and I can see quite clearly what these two bulges are.

I run up to them, tearing at the webbing covering them "Marlow, can you hear me, please, answer me." I can see him beneath all that web, he's pale and unmoving.

I hear a sound of something with a lot of legs coming up behind me, I turn and see the biggest frostbite spider I've ever seen coming at me. Falkir goes for his bow, raising it and notching an arrow, he takes aim and fires. The shot goes right between its eyes. It slumps to the floor, dead. But now more take its place, hundreds, swarming towards us.

"DIE YOU BLOATED LITTLE FREAKS." I scream, anger flowing through me, my palms glowing white hot with magicka.

I launch a ball of restoration magic at one of the spiders, a spell designed to restart a stopped heart, normally it's harmless, but used while I'm this angry, it will be a little different.

The spell hits the spider, and it stops, it begins to spasm randomly, it flails around for about ten seconds before its heart explodes, splattering spider guts everywhere.

Falkir and I stand back to back, holding of the wave of spiders. They're closing in, and my magicka levels are getting dangerously low.

"We can't do this on our own." Pants Falkir "We need Vex and Marlow."

I know what I have to do.

"Cover me," I yell to Falkir "I'm gonna wake them up."

I crouch next to their unconscious bodies, placing my hands on both their chests.

"Sorry guys," I whisper "This is gonna hurt."

Pure, undirected restoration magicka bursts from my hands and wraps itself around them. It crashes into their bodily systems, dissolving the webbing covering them and jump starting their brains.

Their bodies go rigid, and Vex's eyes fly open, followed by Marlow's. Marlow screams and sits up, clutching his chest. Vex stays lying down, his fingers digging into his palms.

I cut off the magicka, and they both immediately relax. It must have been horrible, pure magicka is really painful, but we need them.

"Really sorry about that, but right now I need you to get up and fight." I say to them. They both nod, I help them up, and once again face our enemy.

Falkir had barely managed to hold them back, and now thy're completely surrounding us.

Marlow begins slashing with his claws, and Vex draws a hunting knife, his axe still lost in the mess of webbing.

Now that there are four of us, we manage to push them back, working together as an unstoppable force, still we can't go on for much longer.

"Hey Marlow," calls Vex "Now would be a good time for you to sneeze."

Marlow shakes his head "No can do, it could bring this whole place down around our ears."

Falkir sighs, and says "There's' something I can do, but it won't be easy."

"What is it?" I ask, blasting another spider with magicka.

"I'm a wood elf, I can influence animals." He replies.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Yells Marlow

"Because with this many spiders it might not work."

"Just try, we have to do something."

Falkir nods. He lowers his bow, and breathes in deeply, his body going slack. Beads of sweat appear at his forehead, and he begins to shake.

Blood starts to leak from his nose, and his eyes roll back into his head.

And then the spiders stop.

They all freeze, going from frenzied, to docile in a matter of moments. One of the spiders scuttles off into the darkness, and soon the others do the same, around two hundred of them left, gone in about ten seconds.

I turn to look at Falkir, my eyes wide with admiration; they all just stopped and went away, just like that.

"Falkir."

"Yeah."

"You're bloody brilliant."

"Thanks, oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?"

He sways slightly on his feet, going cross eyed.

"Be a dear and catch me, I'm about to collapse."

And he does.

**Chapter 10 is finally done, took me long enough.**

**Most of my stuff seems to end with someone unconscious, weird.**

**Not really much else to say.**

**As always review and tell me what you think**

**Also, follow me on Twitter: Fireprooflawyer**

**But please, no stalkers, or I'll set Sabrina on you…**


End file.
